


(Not) A Frog Prince

by orcwriter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Monster Boyfriend, Monster Lover, Orc, Orcs, Other, Prompt Fill, gender neutral reader, orc boyfriend, orc lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orcwriter/pseuds/orcwriter
Summary: This is a fill for an anon submitted prompt on @monsterkinkmeme! Reader has a bad day and ends up kissing a frog, though the frog ends up not turning into a prince.





	(Not) A Frog Prince

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt:   
> "When you were a kid, you had fallen in love with fairytales. In particular the frog prince. You had run about kissing every frog you could find. Years down the road, you've had a rough day and see a frog. Deciding it was worth ome more go, you kissed it. In a large cloud of smoke, the frog transformed. Only, that isn't a prince."

Your day was terrible. You spent your entire morning busing at the local diner, trying to avoid the creepy regulars who always seemed to be reaching for your wrist or ass. To make matters worse, one of them complained to your boss about you not being “friendly enough” and you ended up having your next two shifts given away to one of your annoying coworkers. You get into a shouting match with your boss before he tells you to grab your stuff and leave immediately before he calls the cops.

You slam the front door of the diner as you leave, and stomp down the sidewalk. You zone out, grumbling to yourself about your asshole boss, and almost step on a bright green frog as it hops in front of your path. You gently scoop it up into your palm and set it on the grass before continuing on.

You only get a few feet away before you remember how you were so obsessed with fairytales as a kid. It’s embarrassing to think about now, but you loved the story of the frog prince, and always wished that you’d find your prince charming (even if it meant actually kissing a few frogs along the way).

As you turn back to face the frog, telling yourself that it would be a good idea to make sure it was still safely on the grass, you can’t help but consider trying one last time. To your surprise, the frog had moved towards you, until it was sitting just a few inches away from the back of your shoes. You lower your hand, and the frog slowly climbs into it. You lift it up until you’re holding it up to your face, and press a small kiss to the frog’s head before you can change your mind.

You think you hear a bang and your hand drops. You immediately open your eyes as you feel a hand gently cup your cheek. There’s a large orc standing in front of you and you stumble back, barely noticing the look of hurt that passes across his face. He holds his hand out for a few seconds before covering his lower face and groaning.

“Look, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you kiss me. I just thought-” he whispers, trailing off as you take a step towards him. “I’m sorry.”

You notice he’s taller than you and you strain your neck to get a good look at his face. His hand is still covering his mouth, but you can see his long tusks poking over his fingers. There’s a scar going across one of his eyebrows, stretching out to his hairline, and small one right on his cheekbone. You slowly reach out your hand and tug on his arm, but he takes another step back. You frown and let your arm drop to your side.

“What are you doing?” He asks, turning to walk away. “I promise I’ll leave you alone, you won’t have to worry about me bothering you again.”

“Wait! I was the one bothering you,” you respond, reaching back out for his arm. He stands still and lets you grab on, and you tug, making him lower his hand. The moment you release his arm, he takes a half step back. You inch closer to him, trying to shorten the distance between you two.

He sighs. “But still…”

“No buts. I take full responsibility for the kiss, okay? I was the one who kissed you, afterall.”

“Okay…” he mumbles, and you notice a dark green blush spreading across his cheeks. His baby blue eyes meet yours, and he blushes even more before looking away.

“So prince charming, what’s your name?” You ask, smirking when he gasps.

“I’m uh, I’m not-” he stutters. “Uh, anyways, my name is Yagur.”

“Yagur,” you say, grinning. “That’s quite the name.”

He blushes again and reaches for your hand before jerking it away, almost as if he’s too afraid to touch you. You grab his hand before he can pull away, your fingers barely able to wrap around two of his fingers. You chuckle as you feel your heart starting to beat faster, and you’re sure he must be feeling the same.

“So Yagur, would you want to go out on a date with me? You could tell me all about why a cutie like you was a frog.” You murmur.

He groans again and grips your hand tighter. “I’d like that.”


End file.
